


Hazbin High character profiles (Monster High and Hazbin Hotel)

by KathyPrior42



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Monster High
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25663549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyPrior42/pseuds/KathyPrior42
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Hazbin High character profiles (Monster High and Hazbin Hotel)

Charles Mane  
Son of Charlie Magne, grandson of Lucifer, the Devil/King  
Age 180 +

Killer style: I enjoy wearing suits, nice shoes and pretty much anything with black or pink hues. And let’s not forget beautiful rainbow colors! My hair is shirt and blonde and my skin pale with blushes. 

Freaky Flaw: Like my mom, I can have my head in the clouds a lot. I often spend my time daydreaming about Heaven and songs instead of studying. 

Favorite color: Any color, especially rainbows.

Favorite food: Lattes, cupcakes and sweets

Pet: I have a little demon goat named RazzDazz. He helps me carry my stuff and is also a fun companion to play with! 

Biggest Pet Peeve: When other students don’t take what mom and I say seriously. I can’t stand it when people are mean and violent to each other! The Eldritch mean guys are such assholes. 

Favorite Activity: Singing and drawing. I also enjoy watching and performing in musicals. My recent job involves helping my mom run her rehabilitation hotel. 

Favorite School Subject: Singing and art.   
Least Favorite Subject: Clawculus and math

Vagus Moth  
Son of Vaggie

Killer Style: Punk/goth with gray, pink and light blue colors. There’s an x over my eye. 

Freaky Flaw: I tend to lose my temper when my boyfriend Charles is mocked or attacked. I have a spear I keep with me at all times. No one messes with my best friend! I don’t trust women. I keep warning Charles that Alice-sta is up to no good but he doesn’t listen. Why won’t anyone listen to me?!

Favorite color: Gray and pink

Favorite Food: El Salvadorian food: tortillas, corn, beans, etc.

Pet: I have a moth which I keep in my room. 

Favorite Activity: Martial arts, singing, sword fighting

Favorite Subject: Music, history, gym

Least Favorite Subject: Math

Alice-ta Roscoe  
Daughter of the Radio Demon  
Age 100 +

Killer Style: My wardrobe consists of early 20th century dresses and dress coats. Anything blood red and black is a favorite of mine. My skin is gray, eyes red and my hair red and black in a stylish bun. Don’t touch my deer ears if you want to keep your hands. 

Freaky Flaw: I’m not much of a romantic person, so I’m often seen as closed off. I often suffer from sheer absolute boredom in many classes. And let’s just say that you don’t want to get on my bad side. Now how does this hell-phone device work again?

Favorite color: blood red

Favorite food: Jambalaya and Creole dishes…and the occasional human flesh.

Biggest Pet Peeve: When people invade my personal space and touch me without asking. I also hate bad manners and modern technology.

Favorite activity: singing, dancing, cooking and hunting for game in the woods. Anything to do with entertainment and I’m all for it. I also enjoy calling on Core and Spiffy to help me out in my endeavors. 

Pet: I have a buck named Edward who I keep in my backyard. He’s always been a deer companion of mine! 

Favorite Subject: Drama and music. My singing voice and talent for performing make these classes fun and easy. I’m hoping to become a radio host after I graduate.

Least Favorite Class: Mad Science. Why do science and tech when you can do voodoo shadow magic?

Annie Aranea  
Daughter of Angel Dust  
Age 16

Killer Style: Whites and pinks are where it’s at! I like clothing that shows off my figure and white fluff on my chest. It has to be outfits that can accommodate for my several pairs of arms. The sexier the better. 

Freaky Flaw: I tend to put up a front and I hide my feelings from others. I’m also addicted to smoking and hard drugs, so I’m trying to curb some of my habits. I need to get out of this web of influences. 

Favorite color: pink and white

Favorite food: Spaghetti and anything Italian!

Biggest Pet Peeve: having to follow rules and losing turf wars. I have to hold up my reputation. I hate it when Roberta Snake calls me her daughter when I wear men’s clothing!

Favorite activity: besides adult film, I also enjoy drag shows, art and high jump activities.

Pet: Little Nuggets is my pet piglet, he’s a good source of comfort after a bad day.

Favorite Activity: high jump sports, gun shooting, performing drag shows, pole dancing and singing.

Favorite Subject: Fashion, metal shop and art

Least favorite subject: Literature. Boring. 

Core  
Daughter of Husk

Killer style: I’m not much into fashion, I guess top hats and maybe a dress or two. I have red wings with card suits on them…and I often groom my fur myself. 

Freaky flaw: I often get grumpy and complain, but I try not to be as bad as my dad. I guess I’m not very open to others yet. I’m greedy for wealth and status. 

Favorite color: black, white and red

Favorite food: I mostly like alcohol, and food with vodka in it. I’ll eat pretty much anything.

Biggest Pet Peeve: others invading my personal space and pestering me to do their f**king work for them. Alice-sta, I’m looking at you! 

Favorite Activity: putting on magic shows for children, drinking, sleeping and playing games of chance. I can also sing and dance.

Pet: Yes, I’m a cat who has a cat…basically my only friend in this hellish Hazbin High. 

Favorite subject: meh, don’t really have one

Least favorite subject: Most everything

Spiffy  
Son of Niffty

Killer Style: my attire is 1950s suits, ties and clothing, often white or dark blue. It’s comfortable, practical and allows me to get around. 

Freaky Flaw: I often rush head on into things, which can annoy some of the other students and those around me. I just love making new friends as it’s been a while since I had any. I’m also super OCD, it feels like I clean 24/7! I’m also a hopeless romantic, too…I have an eye for many those of the opposite sex. Alice-sta is love and life!

Favorite color: dark blue, hot pink, white and orange. 

Favorite food: Sushi and Japanese food.

Pet: I have a black poodle who’s always well-groomed…she’s so adorable. 

Favorite Activity: Cooking, cleaning, sewing, reading and writing. I’m good at lots of things. Anything I can do with my hands. 

Favorite Subject: Home Ick. I love cooking, cleaning and providing efficient service for others. 

Least Favorite Subject: Swimming and hiking. I prefer the hearth fires and clean indoors. 

Back-sta Solace  
Daughter of Baxter

Killer Style: white lab coats, dark cotton dresses, anything practical with elegance to it. I have a blue and teal anglerfish face with a light hanging from my blue round hat, 

Freaky Flaw: I’m quite neurotic. Everything must be in its place or I’ll go mad. I much prefer to be alone and do my work. I have research to study and a realm to conquer.

Favorite color: ocean blue, shadow black, sea foam green

Favorite foods: fish, sushi, lab grown meat

Biggest Pet Peeve: When people touch me or interrupt me when I’m working. I have bigger fish to fry than to deal with lesser intelligent beings. 

Pet: I have a pet anglerfish named Bessie. She can see in the dark and she loves it when you feed her fish. Just don’t dip your fingers into the bowl. 

Favorite Activity: Swimming, working in my lab, learning math, science and physics. 

Favorite Subject: Mad Science. I love inventing and mixing chemicals together.

Least Favorite Subject: Gym. Getting sweaty with a bunch of people? No thanks!

Jerri Blast  
Son of Cherri Bomb  
Age 17

Annie and I are best friends. 

Killer Style: 80s and 90s punk style: chains, ripped jeans, high boots, you name it, I got it. My hair is long and dyed light red.

Freaky Flaw: An explosive temper and a red hot passion for life can get in the way when studying and following the rules is required.

Favorite color: Cherry red

Favorite food: Australian food, pavaola, vegemite…plus any cherry.

Favorite Activity: blowing things up, spray painting the walls, singing, dancing and having a blast.

Favorite School Subject: Gym and mad Science. I love exercising my body and making bombs and weapons.

Least Favorite Subject: History

Kyle Killjoy and Patty Pit  
Son of Katie Killjoy and daughter of Tom Trench

Killer Style: I wear professional suits and Patty wears a red dress.

Freaky Flaw: I am flawless but obviously Patty isn’t, seeing as how she hides her face behind a gas mask.

That is my face, you b*tch!  
She’s a limp p***y jackass.

Biggest Pet Peeve: Not getting enough ratings. Charles always interrupts our shows to talk about nonsense. 

Favorite Activity: We are in charge of Hell High News Edition, a daily newscast that is aired to the student body before lunchtime. We love spreading the latest gossip, though when it’s about us, we don’t like it. 

Favorite subject: journalism

Least Favorite subject: Gym

Roberta Snake  
Daughter of Sir Pentious  
Age 300 +

Killer style: Victorian era dresses in grey and yellow tones. The person remembered is the one with the most style, so I always go for the classist look I can. I have a black serpent face with yellow eyes and I get around by slithering with my body and tail. 

Freaky Flaw: I like to think I have no flaws, that I’m the perfect scheming student. But I have a knack for not planning things through. And I have a bad hissy fit when things don’t go my way. Sarcasm and jokes go over my head.

Favorite color: industrial browns, yellows and greys. I also like dark pink.

Favorite food: any kind of eggs

Pet: Egg Boi 6666 is my companion. I often have to slap him around when he gets too touchy feely. But his companionship is a great egg-stra bonus. 

Favorite Subject: Metal ship, invention/steampunk classes. Plus early literature.

Least Favorite subject: Gym. Jerri Bomb, stop throwing your god damn dodgeballs at me! You and Annie are gonna be blasted to bits soon enough.


End file.
